


半韶青光

by 金子酱 (Goldy218)



Category: Murder Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Love, M/M, double ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldy218/pseuds/%E9%87%91%E5%AD%90%E9%85%B1
Summary: 传说，神州大地有个国家名叫俊国，盛产美男子，尤以皇家男子最为俊俏。皇帝和王爷，哥哥和弟弟，感情和权力————————————剧本杀／谋杀之谜《纯情太监俏皇帝》同人文————————————攻受易逆，含微量剧透————————————短篇，双结局





	1. 少年事

**Author's Note:**

> \---------文前预警---------
> 
> 兄弟，攻受易站反，双结局
> 
> 此文包含部分剧透
> 
> 未玩过《纯情太监俏皇帝》建议选择性观看 
> 
> \-----故事正式开始-----

午后的阳光洒在枝头上，在地上映出斑驳的痕迹，树叶在春风的吹动下，轻轻的摇晃着身子，连枝头的那一点儿绿翠的仿佛都要滴出水儿来。  
难得如此闲适的午后，俏香宫中的小白狗慵懒的趴在殿外的廊间，耷拉着头正打着盹儿，却突然间被一阵咋咋呼呼的喊叫声吓得惊醒。  
“陛下”“陛下”  
“快些下来吧！”  
“这要是摔着了，可怎么好啊？”  
“快当心些，爬那么高太危险了！”  
俏香宫前的树下围着一群宫女太监，一个个都焦急着抬起头伸长了双臂对着树上的人影好言相劝。  
那树上的人儿却对这些人视若无睹，自顾自的继续朝那枝头爬去。  
树上不过是个垂髫之年的男孩，正是皮的时候，在枝头间跳来跳去，身手却是矫健，一身艳黄的衣衫衬的他仿若是树上那一只轻巧的黄雀。  
即便他怡然自得的上蹿下跳，可下面围着的众人心思却不得一丝的松懈，明明是初春的天，却叫众人额上都急出了一层薄薄的汗来。  
男孩是一点儿都不顾及着树下人的担忧，探着身子去摘那枝头的果子，摘到双手的抓不下了，又掀起衣角卷起一个帆，小心翼翼的把果子往里头装。  
正在众人焦头烂额之际，远处一个身着青衫的男孩儿闻声而至，着急忙慌的朝树上的人喊道：“哥哥，你在干嘛呢？当心！快些下来！”  
树上的男孩听了这声，终于肯应了，转过头来，咧出了一个大大的微笑，说道：“萌，你来了，你等着啊。”说完就要往下爬。  
明明爬上来轻而易举，可是要下去却麻烦的多，又要顾着怀里的果子，不免有些进退维谷。谁知这时，他脚下一个没留意，踩空了一下，整个人瞬间失去了平衡，整个身子仰面就往下坠了。  
众人皆是一惊，赶快手忙脚乱的去接。  
只听见“咚”的一声，男孩儿稳稳的砸到了一个太监的身上，虽说身下垫了个人，可掉下来的滋味还是有些难受的。  
“哎哟，哎哟”还没等那被压着的太监吭声，男孩儿就先喊了疼。  
众人们吓得赶忙一拥而上的将那少年扶起。  
萌也跑了过来，凑到他身前，关切的问道：“可是哪里受伤了？啊？”  
男孩前脚还撇着嘴仿佛要哭了一般，见了萌却好似突然就不疼了，摇晃着身子，一双桃花眼硬是挤出了笑。  
萌见他还能笑，就也放下了心，可下人们却还是战战兢兢的齐齐跪下，道：“陛下，以后可不敢再做这样危险的事儿了，好在这次有神灵保佑，若是陛下真有个什么闪失，小子们的脑袋可就不保了呀！”  
小皇帝平日里怕是听腻了这些陈腔滥调，略微有些许的不悦，可也无可奈何，只得对众人摆摆手，道：“好了，好了，朕这不是没事儿呢嘛，你们别哭丧着脸了。下次记住了便是了。”  
跪着的众人还是大气不敢出的低着头，小皇帝也懒得理他们。  
萌见了此情此景，也知道自己这个哥哥定是从来不让下人们省心的主儿，只能无奈的摇摇头，开口问道：“哥哥，你这又是做什么呀？”  
“哦，”小皇帝被萌这么一问，似乎是想起了什么，立刻朝地下望了望，只见自己刚刚摘得果子，滚了一地，气的他鼓起了腮帮子。接着又伸手在自己结的衣帆里掏了掏，居然还真让他掏出了三颗果子，“还好”，转眼就又不气了，又乐了起来。  
小皇帝把那果子在衣角蹭了蹭，递给萌，笑嘻嘻的说道：“快吃吧，这可是你最喜欢吃的青杏了，我可是特地给你摘得。”  
萌听了这话突然有些诧异，“为我摘得？”  
“是啊！”小皇帝依旧笑靥如花的望着他，“我可是记得你说过，你最喜欢吃青杏了，刚好我院子里有这颗杏树，我天天盼哪盼哪，就想着等它哪天结果了，我就去给你摘，你看，刚刚好。”  
萌眨了眨眼睛，继而也露出了俏丽的笑容，伸手接过青杏就啃了一口，这青杏的味道比不上他之前吃过的，甚至有一些涩嘴，可不知为在他的口中却绽放出了无比的甜。  
两个男孩并排坐在俏香宫的廊前，晃着腿吃着青杏。  
“我以后每年都给你摘这树上的青杏吃，好不好？”小皇帝指着那棵杏树说道。  
萌点了点头，继而又摇了摇头，“还是算了吧，你可别再爬树了，多危险啊！”  
小皇帝拽起萌的小手就晃了起来，“好了，好了，听你的，我以后不再爬树就是了，以后啊，就命他们下人每年摘了给你送去。再说了，哥哥宠弟弟不是应该的嘛。”说完还不忘伸手去拍了拍萌的小脑袋。  
萌这才稳稳的点了点头。  
小皇帝突然把萌的脸扳了过来，又从旁边拿出一个完整的青杏在萌的眼前比了比，认认真真的瞧了那青杏一眼，又仔仔细细的盯着萌看，像是在打量着什么稀奇的东西一般。  
萌一脸不解的望着哥哥的一顿操作，只是面对哥哥凑近的打量，不知为何自己的双颊竟有一些火烧的感觉，整张脸都开始微微发烫，自己整个人都仿佛是炉上的锅子一样滚烫。根本都不敢跟对面的人对视了。  
小皇帝也没发觉对面的人有什么异样，只是自顾自的端量着，突然开口道：“哈哈，你瞧，你的眼睛跟这青杏长的是一样的，真有趣。”说完，又啃了一口手上的青杏。  
小皇帝转过头去瞧着院子里的春色了，可萌的头却定住了，现在换他打量小皇帝了，只是萌的眼中似乎多了什么。  
  
————————————————  
俏帝十三年 四月初十  
早起的人儿，耳边响起的都是悦耳的鸟鸣，风中裹挟着各种花香，嗅着这一阵阵的气息，让人只想钻回到被窝里，可好在吹来的风中透着微微的凉意，将那困意一点点的吹散了。  
迎着刚升起的朝阳，一个少年熟练的拉开了手中的弓箭，他拧紧双眉，死死的盯着靶心，双眼露出锋利的光芒，不敢有一丝松懈，随着他一松手，箭矢快速的飞出，正中二十丈外的靶子中心。  
忽然几下掌声响起，一位身着鸦青色软烟罗绸衫的少年，边拍手边往他走来，开口道：“哥哥的箭法果然精妙！”  
拿弓的少年转头望了来人一眼，刚才还紧锁的眉头瞬间就打开了，化开在他潺潺的笑意里，他放下弓箭，走过来就拽着那人的手晃了起来。  
旁边侍奉的下人俯身行礼道：“给萌王爷请安。”接着很自觉的退到了骑射场的边缘。  
俏帝拉着萌王爷去旁边的歇脚处，边走边问道：“我昨日让下人把今年的青杏给你送去王府了，你收到了没？”  
萌王爷点头道：“收到了，还尝过了，还是一样的爽口。”  
“那就好，”俏帝和萌王爷并肩坐着，“时间过得好快啊！想着我给你摘青杏，那已经是五年前的事情了，”俏帝托着下巴，提溜着他的眼珠转了一圈，定睛说道，“我记得那天也是四月初十，哈哈，真是太巧了。”  
萌王爷听了这话低头浅浅的笑了笑。  
俏帝转过头来，仿若五年前一般，又用双眼紧紧的盯着他，感叹道：“我们想见上一面，真的是太不容易了。那时候还是刚巧赶上摄政王和母后一同去拜访相国，我才有机会偷偷去爬树给你摘青杏的呢。这些年啊，摄政王和母后对我是越管越严了，我想你也是吧，听说你也被摄政王逼着天天文韬武略的学个不停。”  
萌王爷抬头正好对上俏帝的视线，时光荏苒，眼前的俏帝早已出落成了一个翩翩少年，那圆滚滚的脸颊早已被削出了棱角，刻画成了精妙的弧度，浓密纤长的睫毛衬着他一双桃花眼格外的深邃，白皙的皮肤吹弹可破，英挺的鼻梁下樱花色的薄唇牵出一个好看的弧度。他的笑似乎带着某种魔力，每次望着他的笑颜心中也总是会升起暖意，可萌也怕看他笑，每次望着他的这副模样，心脏的跳动都加快了不少，呼吸也变得不由得加快了，甚至连浑身的血液总是不听使唤的奔腾。  
萌王爷赶紧移开了视线，不敢再多看下去，只怕是再多看几眼自己就要晕眩了过去。  
俏帝等了半晌不见对面的人搭话，撇了撇嘴，问道：“怎么不说话啦？是太久没见的缘故吗？哎，看来还是要想办法让摄政王不要盯你盯的那么紧，你看，把你都弄得不会说话了，我们还是得多找机会见见面的，毕竟我就你这么一个弟弟。”  
萌王爷立马点头应道：“是的，我也就你这么一个哥哥。”  
“就是，”俏帝说着伸手去拍了拍萌那早已经不小的脑袋，“以后，趁着摄政王不注意，多来宫里走动走动，多好啊！”  
萌王爷在被俏帝拍脑袋的刹那，有了一瞬的慌张，四肢的血液都不听使唤的溜走了。  
俏帝见萌王爷又不回他，就去抓他的手，只是一抓却发现他的手冰凉，于是赶紧把他的手拉到近前来对着哈出气来搓了又搓，一边开口说道：“难怪不说话了呢，原来是冻着了，哎，是我大意了，这初春的早晨还是有些凉的，我去让他们给你倒杯热茶来暖暖身子。”  
俏帝正要起身去把那边的下人喊来，萌王爷却突然攥紧了被俏帝握着的手，另一种手也伸了过来，紧紧的将俏帝的双手捏在手中，俏帝被这举动惊的转过头来，却没想到正好对上了萌王爷的一双杏眼。他们的脸紧贴着脸，相隔不到一寸，俏帝能清晰的感受到萌王爷口中呼出的热气。  
俏帝坐着微微抬起头，萌王爷俯身站着死死的盯着俏帝，他们就这样维持了这个姿势，谁都没有动也没有开口说话。  
约莫过去了一盏茶的功夫，俏帝的脸上不知被萌王爷喷了多少的热气，萌王爷才调整好了自己的呼吸，抽回了自己的双手，移开了身子，缓缓的坐了回去，低声说道：“没事，我不冷！”  
俏帝也不知道刚才那究竟是怎么了，只是有一些说不上的诡异萦绕在心头，但他也并没有纠结于此。  
这时一阵微风吹来，吹得那枝头的花儿乱颤，一朵桃花正好不偏不倚的落在了俏帝的手心，俏帝低头看着花瓣突然感叹道：“春天总是美得，有你喜欢吃的青杏，有我喜爱的各种花儿。只是都逃不过凋谢的宿命。若是这些姹紫嫣红的花儿能一直绽放该有多好啊。”  
萌王爷听出俏帝语气中的些许落寞，想要安慰却不知该如何开口，只能痴痴的望着他的侧颜，心中不是滋味。  
萌王爷自然是看不得俏帝这样感伤的，于是心中开始思忖，突然一个念头涌上心头：“花儿总归是要落的，可如若时常闻见花香又如何呢？”  
俏帝歪了歪脑袋，不解的问道：“那自然是好的，你可有办法？”  
萌王爷听了这话，脸上立马露出了喜色，声调也高了几分：“自然是有法子的，哥哥，你就放心交给我好了！”说着还拍了拍自己的胸脯。  
“哦？”俏帝瞪大了眼睛惊奇的望着萌王爷，只见他靡颜腻理的脸上绽放出孩子般的笑容。外人总说，小俏帝一岁的萌王爷看上去反而更成熟稳重一些，可如今倒也让俏帝抓住了这萌王爷小孩子气的一面。


	2. 月圆时

俏帝十五年 八月十五  
一轮圆月高高的挂于空中，连一片遮挡的云彩都没有，那明月洁白透亮，放眼望去隐隐的似乎都能瞧见这月亮上的嫦娥。即便这月光已经如此皎洁明朗，可那宫灯却也不甘示弱的争相被点亮，倒映在宫廊两旁的水池上熠熠生辉，若不是水中还有那太阴的倒影，实在是与白日里也无异。  
池水中央的水榭里，席上的众人推杯换盏，席下的舞姬在卖弄着舞姿，只是即便那舞姿再婀娜优美，也引不起席上人的注意。  
一曲舞罢，主席位上的俏帝也只是敷衍的说好，便吩咐了众人下去领赏了。  
餐盘上摆着的是今秋刚刚进贡的上好的蟹，可是席间的众人却都没怎么动筷子，看着着实可惜！  
俏帝被逼端着皇帝的架子，谨小慎微。萌王爷难得趁着这个机会进宫，心思全在殿上之人身上了，哪里顾得上盘中的美食呢。  
纯太后不知为何心事忡忡，坐立不安。摄政王今日也一反常态，不多言语，似乎也在盘算着什么。  
众人心思各异，相顾无言。  
酒过三巡，纯太后以不胜酒力为由先行离席了，没过多久，摄政王也离席了。  
俏帝终于舒了口气，放下了架子，恢复了他那副孩子气的模样，朝着座下的萌王爷使了一个眼色，萌便瞬间了然于胸。  
萌跟着俏帝来到水榭旁御花园的一角，两个人找了个亭子，并排而坐。  
在这一刻，他们不再是皇帝和王爷，而是做回了自己，两个懵懂的少年。  
“喏，”萌王爷说着，从袖中掏出了一樽小瓷瓶。  
俏帝接过瓷瓶，拔开绸缎包裹着塞着瓶口的软木，凑近了嗅了嗅，一股桃花的清香钻进了鼻腔。  
俏帝兴奋的眨巴着眼睛：“哇，是桃花香！”  
“对啊，之前曾许诺过要让你能时时闻见花香的，我可是说到做到了。”萌王爷扬了扬眉毛，一脸等着被表扬的神情。  
俏帝被他的神情逗笑了，那个在外人面前不苟言笑的萌王爷，只有在自己的面前才是那个不谙世事的弟弟。  
俏帝收起了小瓷瓶，拍了拍萌王爷的手臂，一本正经的点点头：“恩，甚得朕心！哈哈哈”末了，还是没藏住，果然对着眼前之人，不自觉的展露了本来的面目。  
那个在外人面前威仪万千端着架子的俏帝，也只能在萌王爷面前真正做回纯粹简单的哥哥。  
“哥哥若是喜欢，弟弟再去研制更多种香气，现在只是装在小瓷瓶里，之后还能制成香烛燃料，可以在殿内燃烧。做成香包，可以随身佩带。保准哥哥无论走到哪儿，都能一直有香气相随。”萌王爷微笑着说。  
“好啊，我的弟弟这么优秀可怎么办啊？好害怕被其他人给偷走了呢。”俏帝调笑着说道。  
是我怕别人把你抢走才对。  
萌王爷把这句心里话融进了凝视着俏帝的满是深情的双眼中。  
只是俏帝却根本看不懂这双杏眼中要溢出的浓情，微微抬头望着那轮圆满的月亮，说道；“弟弟，你若不是身在帝王家，在寻常百姓家倒是可以靠这门手艺，赚得不少钱吧。”  
萌王爷一时愣住了，他不确定俏帝这句话中的含义。  
萌王爷和俏帝虽说都是纯太后和先帝的孩子，可自萌王爷未记事起，摄政王将其留在身边，格外栽培，对其管教甚严，文韬武略无一不精。  
又因着摄政王和纯太后两人的关系过从亲密，渐渐的，外界就有了萌王爷其实是摄政王的孩子的传言。  
再加上随着年岁的增长，萌王爷在政事上的才能逐渐显山露水，同时比俏帝更稳重，处事更得人心。  
朝中涌现出了不少支持萌王爷的声音，虽然萌王爷自己从未动过这样的心思，奈何寄人篱下，有时自己只是一枚权力的棋子罢了。  
自己如何被外人误会，萌王爷都不在乎，只是，俏帝不可以！  
俏帝坐在那个位置上，如何能不被这些纷扰的声音所影响呢？是自己思虑不周，一直以为这个爱护自己的哥哥会无条件的相信自己。  
是自己低估了权力，那玩意儿会左右着人心，而人心是最禁不起揣度和猜忌的，一旦开始了就是无止境的怀疑。  
萌王爷突然开始害怕了，他唯一能毫无顾忌袒露内心的哥哥也无法相信自己了吗？  
他开始思考该如何回话了，战战兢兢，小心翼翼。  
俏帝见他迟迟未说话，自顾自的开口：“如果我们都不是生在帝王家，该多好啊。不用被这许多的事情纠缠着，左右为难，身不由己。”  
“啊？”萌王爷没有料到俏帝会说这样的话，愣住了。  
俏帝收回了情绪，转过头笑着望向他：“你有想过吗？若是脱下这层身份，逃离皇宫，你想做个什么样的人呢？”  
面对俏帝这张纯真的笑颜，萌王爷意识到是自己想多了，长舒了一口气，思考了片刻，回答道：“我嘛，想做一个江湖侠士，路见不平拔刀相助，锄强扶弱，劫富济贫。”  
俏帝愣了愣，随后是一阵哄笑，前仰后合的，边笑边说：“弟弟，你好歹是个王爷，‘劫富济贫’自你口中说出来，未免稀奇。”  
萌王爷也被他的笑感染了，低头抿了抿嘴。  
俏帝突然站起来，朝远处招了招手，他知道虽然屏退了下人，可是侍卫是不可能离远了的。  
俏帝问侍卫要了两把剑，递了一把给萌王爷，自己则是一把扯下了剑鞘丢在一边，站在前方的空地上，剑首直指萌王爷，学着戏文里的模样，压低了嗓音装出大汉的声音，说道：“此山是我开，此树是我栽，要想从此过，留下买路财。”  
萌王爷被逗笑了，摆摆手，说道：“好了，别闹了。”  
可是俏帝却没有要罢休的意思，反而一脸的认真。  
萌王爷略微皱了一下眉，既然你想玩，那好吧，陪你。  
萌王爷将手上的长剑向空中一抛，一跃而起，手握剑柄往下一带，剑便出鞘了。  
对上了俏帝的剑刃，两剑相抵，瞬间擦出了火花。  
萌王爷轻绕手腕，剑在他手中打起了漩，缠住了俏帝的剑，可俏帝也不甘示弱，一挑一挡，轻而易举的躲过了萌王爷的桎梏。  
萌王爷继续追上，剑在他手上虚虚实实的挽起三朵剑花，如蛇吐芯一般，朝俏帝的眉心闪去。  
俏帝见招拆招，身形一退，将剑在身前一挡，拦住了萌王爷的剑。  
这是他们第一次对招，俏帝热衷习武世人皆知，萌王爷也是文武双全。如今第一次正面相对，两人的剑招都快如银蛇，可谓是剑逢对手，难得的过瘾。  
眨眼间，两人又过了十几招，俏帝看得出，萌王爷虽然出招狠厉，但是却明显手下留情，给自己留下了拆招的空间。  
两人持剑相抵，擦剑而立，萌王爷心中不免欢喜，与他这样近距离的面对面，幸而刚才没有驳了他的兴致。  
一盏茶过后，萌王爷逐渐落入了下风，俏帝心知是萌王爷有意谦让。  
做哥哥的哪里有叫弟弟推让的道理，非逼着你出手不成。  
俏帝心中念想一起，便使出了狠招，手中之剑化作流光朝萌王爷刺去，行至萌王爷身前也不见他有半分迟疑。  
终于，这一下逼的萌王爷无所遁形，凭着本能使出了自己的绝招，剑在他手中仿若有了生命，一攻一守游刃有余。  
俏帝心知自己得逞，不免更加认真了起来。  
谁知这时，俏帝只顾着手中的剑招变幻，脚下却突然一个踩空，重心后移，手中力量不济，剑身竟被萌王爷打脱了手，眼见着萌王爷的剑就要刺向了他，萌王爷惊呼不好，想收回力道之时已发觉来不及了，剑身就着惯力顺势向前，由不得他抽身。  
说时迟那时快，萌王爷强行调转了剑身的方向，那柄长剑直直的嵌进了一旁的桂花树上。  
萌王爷的另一只手，顺势上前拦腰扶住了俏帝将要跌落的身姿。  
满眼的桂花如雪般洒下，迷住了树下人的眼睛。  
萌王爷没有立马将俏帝扶起，而是维持着这个姿势，定在了原地。  
俏帝的双眼凝睇着自己，他知道俏帝此刻的眼中只有自己，这一刻太美好了，他舍不得放手，哪怕多一瞬也是好的。  
俏帝突然笑了，笑的比任何花儿都要灿烂：“就你这样还要跑出去大侠呢？若我是个弱女子，只怕是要你告你非礼不可。你呀，还是好好的当你的悠闲王爷吧。”  
边说着，萌王爷将俏帝扶了起来，末了，还不自觉的用手刮了一下他的鼻子：“这世间再美的女子，也不及你的万分之一。”  
俏帝皱了一下眉头，鼓囊着腮帮子，像是一只受了气的小猫。忽然张开双臂就去搓揉萌王爷的头发，又气又好笑的说：“你真的是胆子大了，居然敢调戏哥哥了，看我不好好收拾你。”  
萌王爷故作可怜的抱头蹲在地上，任由他“蹂躏”自己，这样的快乐时光太难得了。  
两人的打闹声，笑声，将宫中寂静孤冷的夜晚都变得温暖了起来。掀起了满园的桂花，香味扑鼻，甜意绵长。


	3. 心意决

俏帝十七年 五月十三  
正赶上梅雨季节，屋外的大雨一连下了十天，狂风发作，雷鸣不止，已经太久没有见过太阳了，抬头望永远是灰蒙蒙阴沉沉的。天似乎被捅了个窟窿，哗啦呼啦的水止不住的往外流。  
京里尚且如此，更何况是江南。  
大雨冲毁了两岸的堤坝，摧毁了无数屋舍和家园，多少家庭妻离子散，百姓们流离失所，农田更是不知被淹了多少，连饭都吃不上一口，无数流民北上，一时间全国上下怨声载道，哀嚎遍野，民心难安。  
江南郡的太守直接被罢职了，这些年不知道贪了多少的钱粮。如今国库吃紧，救济的钱粮根本经不起那些官员的一层层盘剥，如今急需一个钦差大臣，可朝中竟然无人敢拦下这门差事，俏帝愁的夜不能寐，眼底已经青了一大片，整个人也越发的消瘦下去了。  
暴雨自屋檐垂下形成了水帘，隔绝了屋内之人与外界的联系，俏帝愁容满面的坐在案前，翻看着奏折，他越看脸色越是阴沉，倒是比屋外的天色还要暗了。  
这时，一个挺拔的身影撑着油纸伞，乘着风雨，拨开水帘，推开了太极殿的大门。  
俏帝一见着他，脸上的愁容似乎都缓和了不少，原本还焦躁不安的心绪都能平和几分。  
“你怎么来了？”俏帝勉强的扯出一丝笑容。  
“知道你有难，特来搭救你来了。”萌王爷一双杏眼中带着坚定。  
俏帝很是意外：“你怎么？”  
萌王爷笑盈盈的说：“拿人家的手短，吃人家的嘴软呗。”  
他知道，自己贸贸然的自荐会惹来怎样的猜度，可是他不在乎。  
只要能解眼前之人的忧愁，他什么都不在乎。  
他这样一个天不怕地不怕的王爷，唯独就怕他不开心，怕他难过，怕他烦忧，怕他愁。  
俏帝悠悠的走向萌王爷，眼中流过千丝万缕，揉了揉他的手臂，嘴角的笑容变得苦涩，却没有开口说一句话。  
“报！八百里加急！”  
“快传。”俏帝立马抽回了心绪，由不得他有半分的懈怠。  
“北境匈奴突然进犯，借由在边境镇上烧杀抢掠，抢占城池，意欲挑起战争！”  
内忧未消，外患又起。  
两人面面相觑，脸色铁青的难看。  
俏帝刚放下的心突然又提到了嗓子眼儿，焦急的仿佛热锅上的蚂蚁，在屋内来回踱步。  
萌王爷也分身乏术，心中不比俏帝镇定，只是此刻不能给他平添更多的压力。只得在心中细细盘算。  
萌王爷静心思忖了一盏茶的功夫，缓缓开口道：“陛下，如今国库空虚，军饷不足，再加上南方之事，军中士气不高，所以臣主张求和。匈奴选在此刻进犯，也就是为了乘机讹些钱粮，咱们给他们便是了。”  
“不可！”摄政王突然推门而入，人未到声先到。  
摄政王站定后才向俏帝微微的行了一礼：“陛下，臣以为，匈奴不过是以为咱们俊国如今内忧缠身，无力应付，才妄想借机敲诈一笔，若是我们委屈求和，便给了他们可乘之机，以为我们俊国是好欺负的，只怕以后更是要变本加厉。依臣之见，匈奴也未必做好了长久作战的准备，我们迅速反应，打他个猝不及防，定能一战拿下。  
抚慰难民之事，臣已挑了合适的人选。”  
摄政王果然是有备而来，一席话说的头头是道，可细想来都经不起琢磨。没人知道他打的什么算盘。  
“可如今军中不少家人也成了难民，军中士气低落，这时候让士兵如何安心作战呢？”萌王爷抢先开口。  
摄政王气定神闲的说道：“士兵的士气，臣以为，陛下御驾亲征实为上策。”  
“什么？”萌王爷反驳道，“皇兄乃是当朝皇帝，亲临前线实在是危险至极，如何能将皇兄至于如此凶险的境地呢？”  
萌王爷还想再说什么，却被摄政王狠狠的瞪了一眼，吓得他赶紧住了口。  
摄政王慢条斯理的说：“萌王爷，你还年幼，这战场上的许多事，你还有诸多不懂。老臣既然有此提议，自然是经过诸多考量的，是断然不会将咱们陛下至于如此危难之地的。”  
摄政王对俏帝深深的作揖说道：“陛下，臣以为此为上上之策，且不容有待，还请您早做定夺。”  
面对此刻低头俯腰于身前的摄政王，俏帝左右为难，他只能用眼神向身侧的萌王爷求救。  
可此时的萌王爷眉头也已然拧成了麻花，他恐怕是比俏帝更跋前疐后。  
若是逆了摄政王，只怕他还有后招。可摄政王的狼子野心众人皆知，俏帝若是着了他的道，只怕是有去无回。  
他该怎么办？一边是养育之恩，一边是心上之人。  
他谁都对不起，谁都放不下。  
他一直以为只要自己躲避，就不用面对这样残酷的抉择，谁知道，这一天还是来了。  
他狠下了心，如果必须得对不起一个。  
萌王爷扑通一声跪在了地上，向俏帝行礼，沉声说道：“陛下，臣弟愿代皇兄御驾亲征！”  
“你！”摄政王倏地直起了身子，双眼的目光仿佛两柄利刃射向下跪之人。  
他万万没想到，自己的亲生儿子会在关键时刻反咬自己一口。原来自己一直是养虎为患，可悲，可笑啊！只叹自己没有早点告诉他，他的身世。  
当萌王爷下定决心的那一瞬间，他确实忘了，忘记了自己的身份，忘记了摄政王对他的谆谆教导。  
他想要的只是能护住那个心上之人罢了，他敢，他敢为了他一人去跟这天下抗衡。  
俏帝也被他这一跪，懵了，他想要的不过是萌能帮他解解围，却没想到，这个人已经为了他考量到了这一步。  
断了摄政王的后路，以绝后患。  
萌王爷带着果断和决绝说道：“臣弟乃是皇兄的亲弟弟，由臣弟代为出征是再合适不过了。”  
他的话，任谁都挑不出毛病。  
他是摄政王从小看着长大的，应当，应当是不会舍得对他动手的。  
萌王爷随着浩浩荡荡的军队北上了。  
发放赈灾金、安抚流民、修葺堤坝的皆为摄政王的心腹，虽然事情倒是在办着，可效率却慢的很，引得难民们不满的声音此起彼伏。  
俏帝无可奈何，总归得让摄政王赢一道。  
幸好北方的战事有萌王爷主持，打的匈奴节节败退，好不威风，朝中对于萌王爷更是赞誉有加。  
————————————————  
俏帝十七年 小年夜  
屋外的雪下得很大，是近几年难得的一场大雪，断断续续的下了好几天。整个皇宫早仿佛罩上了一层白色的纱，屋顶上的雪足有一尺厚，无人的屋檐下也挂了长长的冰棱。扫雪的宫人格外的忙碌，要不了一个时辰，路上就能积起薄薄的一层雪。  
屋内烧着火炉，窗上早已蒙上了冰霜，结成了一束束好看的冰花。  
在冰花的缝隙里，一个挺拔的身影自模糊变的清晰起来。  
萌王爷终于赶在了过年前凯旋归来了，他回来的第一件事就是去见那个人，在外的无数个日夜里，他坚定的内心里只有惦念的那一个人。  
萌王爷一身戎装的迈进了太极殿。  
俏帝愣了，望着他的双眼发直，差点没有认出来。  
北方的风沙将他摧残成了另一副模样，他已经出落成了一个有担当的大丈夫了。  
俏帝抬手摩挲着萌王爷的脸庞，那个记忆中俊俏的少年脸上爬满了沧桑，下巴长出了胡茬，曾经白皙光滑的面庞也变得黝黑而粗糙。身上染着洗不净的尘土和风沙。  
俏帝的心里满是愧疚。  
他的眼中逐渐蒙上了晶莹的雾气，心里更是五味杂陈，他甚至不知道要如何去面对眼前之人，说到底他不过是代己受过，而自己却曾经以小人之心去揣度过他。  
他突然有一些看不起那样的自己，他突然忆起，年幼的时候曾对母后保证，自己作为哥哥，定会护他周全。  
现如今，自己不仅没能替他遮风挡雨，反而还要他挺身而出，他忍不住憎恨自己的无能。  
“对不起。”俏帝缓缓的说出这三个字。  
萌王爷却笑了，他的笑带出了和煦的阳光，将他身上笼罩着的阴霾都驱散了。  
他并不觉得俏帝愧对自己，他只要他安逸的站在自己的面前，他就满足了。  
“皇兄没有对不起我，你毋需自责。”萌王爷握住了俏帝抚摸着自己脸颊的手，“这不仅是你的天下，国家有难我挺身而出，责无旁贷。”  
他的手在自己的掌心，那样的真实而温暖，够了，足够了，在沙场上面对的生死，行军打仗的风餐露宿，都值得了。  
若是心中之人平安喜乐，他不在乎自己受了怎样的苦楚。  
俏帝替萌王爷掸了掸肩上的风尘，抿嘴笑中带泪：“弟弟长大了。”  
萌王爷忍不住正了正自己的站姿，挺起胸膛，说道：“我才应该谢谢皇兄能给我这样历练的机会呢。”  
能作为一个顶天立地的男子汉站在你的面前真好。  
两个人站在门口聊了一会儿，突然一阵风吹来。  
惹得俏帝打了个喷嚏。  
“快别感冒了。”萌王爷上下摸索了一下，却发觉自己身上的戎装也没有办法褪下，正欲转身去寻件外套。  
一件金丝大氅已经罩在了俏帝的肩头。  
“陛下身子要紧，当心着凉。”递来大氅的是一个年岁不大的小太监。  
俏帝转头对那个小太监说道：“知道了，不过就是打了个喷嚏，用不着这么紧张。”  
小太监低头毕恭毕敬的说：“哪里的话，陛下的身体康健，是百姓之福。”  
俏帝望着他的样子，忍不住笑了。  
那笑包含了太多的东西，萌王爷清楚的记得，俏帝只对自己露出过这样简单而放松的笑容。  
他不能容忍俏帝对其他人展露出这样好看的笑颜。  
萌王爷的双眼直直的盯着那个小太监，他的年岁应该跟自己相仿，连外貌也比其他下人要更出众，一双杏眼居然跟自己有几分相似，还有他手上戴的那一串珠白色佛珠。  
这一切在萌王爷的眼中都透着深深的敌意，他在战场上都未曾有过如此深厚的敌意。  
“这是小瓜子，新来的小太监，我见他聪慧，就留在身边了。”俏帝介绍道。  
“哦？是吗？”萌王爷的眼中燃起了熊熊的烈火，他恨不能立刻将眼前这个小太监烧死。  
他突然后悔了，后悔自己这段时间不在俏帝的身边，千算万算，将政事都安排妥当了，却不曾想棋差一招，后院起火。  



	4. 如梦令

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车  
分割线是程度的递进  
根据自己的接受度进行阅读  
男性谨慎选择阅读  
\-----------------------

俏帝十八年 六月初六  
萌王爷因着之前在治军有方，得了军功，如今也是手握兵权，平日也多呆在军中，在京中的时日也不似之前那样的多了，更别提进宫的次数了。  
皇室祭祖的日子，前几年全国上下闹心的事不少，今年终于得以平息，所以今年的祭祖仪式要举办的格外盛大，以感谢祖上的庇荫。  
浩浩荡荡的队伍自宫中出发，去祖庙的路程要耗费半个月的时间，  
萌王爷因为军务缠身，未能跟上大部队，只能日夜兼程的赶往祖庙。  
适逢春夏交替之时，气温变化剧烈，路途颠簸，等到了祖庙之时，俏帝已经染上了风寒，病来如山倒，俏帝甚至出现了高热的情况，整个人都是迷迷糊糊的。  
随行的太医忙得团团转，脑袋都别在裤腰带上，只能期盼着药力尽快见效，唯恐有一点闪失，连累到了自己。  
祭祖这样的大事也容不得一点闪失，俏帝只能拖着病体，浑浑噩噩的带头祭拜。  
俊国不知道哪里来的规矩，作为长子嫡孙的皇帝不仅白天要主持大型的祭拜仪式，晚上还要在列祖列宗的灵位面前守夜。  
俏帝本来就病入膏肓了，如今更是裹着棉被打着哆嗦，孤零零的守在排位前，真的是不知道列祖列宗看到这样一个病恹恹的子孙究竟作何感想。  
俏帝整个人早就昏了头了，哪里还顾得上什么孝道，眼前一黑歪着头就晕晕乎乎的睡去了。  
————————————————  
俏帝的记忆和意识都逐渐模糊，他感觉自己在不断的下沉，坠落在一个没有底的深渊，呼吸变得越发沉和虚无，他也控制不了自己的心跳，重重跳动着，无边无际。  
他在一片虚无的空旷的黑暗中，有一种莫名的前所未有的恐惧感涌上了心头。让他不知所措，他想睁开眼，可他的眼皮重重的耷拉下来，他使不上力气，他迷茫，他不知所措。  
直到一只手，一只熟悉而温暖的手，轻轻的抚上了他的脸颊，那只手伏在他滚烫的额头上显得格外的冰冷，让他冷不丁的打了个寒噤，可也让他终于得以挣脱开禁锢，使出一些力气，奋力的睁开了眼睛。  
他睁不了多大，只是虚眯着，看不真切，眼前人似乎是个自己很熟悉的人，可他想仔细看，那人身上却好像笼罩着一层纱，白蒙蒙的一片，可是却让他安心。  
“怎么这么烫？”那人用低沉的嗓音温柔而担忧的问道。  
俏帝没有回答，他只是迷茫的抬头望着他，一双桃花眼傻傻的愣愣的，好像一个长不大的孩子。  
那人见他这样迷糊的状态，心下更不安了，蹲在他的身前，离得很近的盯着他看，俏帝如今的模样根本没办法让别人放心，他焦急的说道：“你都这样了，还拘着什么繁文缛节，快些去休息吧，你的身体康健才是百姓之福，不是嘛？”  
说完背起俏帝就要往殿外走去。  
病了的俏帝，身子格外的沉而且不听使唤，没走两步就要滚下来了。  
那人实在是没辙的摇摇头。  
只能将俏帝拖进了内室，放在床榻上，用棉被将他一圈又一圈的缠好，还不放心，又解下了自己的大氅，披在他的身上，为防掉落还认真的系紧了。  
俏帝被裹得像个粽子，只留一个小脑袋，可爱极了。那人忍不住搓了搓他的头发，低声说：“你乖乖的在这里呆着，我去叫太医来。”说完转身要走。  
俏帝嗖的从裹得紧紧的被子里抽出了一只手，突的去抓他。  
“你别走。”俏帝的嗓子干涸的有一些喑哑，可那声音轻轻的，柔柔的，好似夜里的凉风吹进耳朵根儿里，冻得人直哆嗦。  
“啊？”俏帝的手暖的发烫，软软的躺在他的手心里，惹得人格外的心疼和舍不得。  
那人拽着俏帝的手，缓缓的坐在他的身前，望着眼前这个楚楚可怜的人儿：“又怎么了？”  
俏帝将头靠在了那人的肩上，呵出温热的气息，柔声说：“不想你走，想你陪着我。”  
俏帝软糯的像一只小白兔，他根本无力抗拒：“好吧，我就在这里，陪着你。”  
他轻柔的将俏帝的那只手塞进了被子里，紧了紧被角，唯恐有一丝冷风灌了进去。  
俏帝滚烫的脑袋就这样靠在他的肩头，仿佛枕着星河，两个人形成了一副岁月静好的画像，时光真应该永远停驻在此刻。  
————————————————  
他原以为，就这样等俏帝沉沉睡去，他就去叫太医来。  
可是没过一会儿，他就感到自己脸颊传来一阵阵的热气，他忍不住转过头去，却正好对上了俏帝圆滚滚的桃花眼。  
俏帝离得他好近，晶莹汗珠自他的脸庞一颗颗滑落，整张脸红彤彤的，比苹果还要诱人。  
平时水润的嘴唇却干涩的起了皮，好想替他润一润啊，这么想着，欲望腾的一下窜上了脑子，他忍不住慢慢的靠近自己的脑袋，可是很奇怪，俏帝却没有后退和闪躲。  
突然，一双薄唇附上了他的嘴唇。  
嘶，这可不是我乘人之危哦。  
那人一口喊住了俏帝的嘴唇，软软的，跟自己想象的一样甜。  
而且，俏帝此刻在一口一口的呼着热气，热浪在两个人的口中纠缠，让人逐渐失了智。  
关押已久的欲望突然之间得以爆发，仿若决堤的洪水，一发不可收拾。  
他哪里管得了这么多，一只手死死的拽着俏帝的后劲，生怕他逃走。  
不过被欲望冲昏了头脑的可不止一个人，俏帝也不甘示弱，两只手扑腾着从被子里面挣脱了出来。  
俏帝一把捏住了他的脸颊，不悦的皱了皱眉，将他的脸推开了。  
他有一些担忧，他以为俏帝恢复了理智，要让这场来之不易的欢愉戛然而止。  
结果没想到，俏帝歪了歪嘴，一把啃上了他的下嘴唇。  
这次轮到他皱眉了，没想到俏帝这么主动，那他也不客气了，双手摸索着着急的去解开他身上的大氅，他突然很后悔自己刚才那么认真的系紧的带子。  
他废了好大的功夫，那件大氅终于堪堪的落到了地上，在他思索着下一步是什么的时候。  
没了外披的束缚，俏帝好似脱缰的野马，突然挺直了腰背，双臂完全的舒展开了，用力的将他的双肩一推，他顺势往后一仰，俏帝居高临下的望着他，那个眼神跟平日里的判若两人。  
他的头磕到了床榻上，瞬间有一些懵，不住的眨巴着眼睛，心下只有一个声音：不好！  
可俏帝根本没有给他回神的机会，俯下身子一口咬上了他的咽喉。  
他仰面张开双手躺着，现在发生的跟他想的似乎是一样的，但是好像又不一样，直到俏帝着急的解开他的上衣，他才意识到什么，双手使劲的将俏帝的身子推了推，颤抖着声音说道：“等等，好像哪里不太对。”  
俏帝舔了一下上嘴唇，嘴角一提，露出了一个邪魅的笑容。  
根本没有给他反击的机会，就使出了一个擒拿手，将他的双手一扭，反身背到了身后。  
完了，完了，一种大事不好的念头窜上了他的心头。  
他努力的扭动着身子，想要挣脱开俏帝的桎梏，可是怪得很，俏帝的力量却大的出奇，他的额角居然渐渐渗出了一层薄汗。  
又是一阵轻笑，接着伴随着俏帝的薄唇，从他的耳边开始吻起，自脸颊到脖颈，等他的嘴唇抵达肩膀的时候，已经开始啃咬了。  
俏帝的牙齿不知收敛，不是小心翼翼的，而是用了劲儿的啃咬着他，锋利的背部线条，不一会儿就布满了牙印，俏帝瞧了一眼，露出了笑容，似乎很满意自己的杰作。  
————————————————  
俏帝跟他贴的很近，随着俏帝的动作，他逐渐的感受到了有什么东西抵在了他的两腿之间，突然之间，他的心头一凉。  
可是他仍旧不愿放弃抵抗，还在顽强的挪动着自己的身子，若是在外人眼中，他倒变成了那个被胁迫的可怜的良家妇女，可明明先动了心思的就是他自己。  
直到俏帝的双唇裹着他灵活的舌头游走到了他的腰间，一阵酥麻感爬上了他的全身，他的身子不由自主的跟着震颤。  
俏帝跳下床，粗暴的扯下了他的亵裤，双手轻轻的掰开了他粉嫩的臀瓣，小家伙。  
他只觉得自己的后庭一凉，完蛋了，自己就这样毫无保留的展现在他的面前了，终于他最后一丝防线也被打破了，他放弃了。  
他努力的开始试着说服自己去接受这个现实。  
疼痛感，撕裂感，火辣的痛楚，裹挟着俏帝的热浪，从后面一丝一缕的传到了他的头顶，他被这种复杂的感觉缠绕着，整个人不知所措。  
发烧的俏帝似乎根本不知道留情，用单手将他的上半身死死的按在床榻上，而下身不知疲倦用自己的凶器顶上他的臀。  
他无计可施，他的脑子已经由不得他控制了，他能做的只是试着享受现在的时刻，这个他期待已久的时刻，即使跟他原本的设想有了一些偏差，可是两个人的距离似乎跟他想的无异。  
原本白皙圆滚的臀已经被俏帝蹂躏的发红，可俏帝似乎还是不满足，双手按住他的胯骨，生怕他逃走。  
他被俏帝顶的又疼又无措，他的喉咙忍不住的发出阵阵呻吟，他的身子忍不住的想要逃跑，整个身体不受控的扭动着。  
明明是痛苦的样子，可在俏帝看来却满是诱惑，俏帝忍不住去拍他的臀，用力的去掐他圆润而饱满的臀。  
不一会儿，他的臀上竟然有了不少的青紫色，俏帝是真的手下不留情。  
他把手伸到嘴边，想要阻止自己这样没用的淫叫，葱白的手指被他咬的泛红。  
随着俏帝动作频率的加剧，两个人的体温逐渐上升到了顶点，两个人仿佛蒸笼里的一对对虾，蜷缩着身子，满身彤红。  
俏帝喉咙里的一身低吟，伴随着身下流出的液体，他直勾勾的腰背瞬间瘫软到了床榻上，而俏帝的身子也柔软的趴在了他的背上。  
————————————————  
两个人就这样趴着，脑子里一片空白，只有心中那莫名的愉悦。  
直到不知道从哪里飘来一阵凉风，惹的那人一个激灵。  
他的意识才被再度唤醒，等他起身去看俏帝的时候，却发现俏帝的身子热的不像话，整个人更是神志不清了。  
他吓了一跳，这才忆起俏帝还生着病呢，于是着急而小心的把俏帝收拾了一番，穿好衣衫，又再次里三层外三层的用被子缠好。  
自己则急忙跑去叫人传了太医，等到太医前来，告知俏帝的病逝有了好转，这才放下一直不安的心。  
此时的他才得以好好的回味，晚上发生的一切，嘴角满是藏不住的笑意。  



	5. 人心寒

俏帝十八年 六月初七  
太阳正好，阳光熠熠的洒在院子里，树枝倒映出歪七扭八的造型，枝头上，鸟儿在叽叽喳喳发出清脆的叫声，真实而好听，轻轻的撞进了屋内人的耳中。  
伴随着清幽的鸟鸣，躺在床上的俏帝缓缓的睁开了眼睛，汗水已经浸湿了他身上盖着的厚被子。  
不过一夜，俏帝的烧就退了，身上的病气也消退了。  
他望着眼前一个个满脸憔悴的人儿，昏沉的头脑也开始可以思考了，离开的神识也逐渐回归了身体。  
昨晚，昨晚的情形也渐渐的攀上了头脑，画面也便的越来越清晰，他自己的脸上也莫名的爬上了意犹未尽的笑容。  
随着他的记忆的恢复，他的脸也开始逐渐发烫。太医们吓了一跳，还以为俏帝的烧没退完全，忙上去又看了看，才发觉并没有大碍，估计是热着了。  
俏帝着急的探着他的小脑袋，在人群中四处张望，他能忆起昨晚两人的细节，可是任凭他怎么回忆，那个人的脸却始终没有具体的形象。  
脑中能回忆起来的只有那一声“哥哥”。  
“萌王爷昨天回来了吗？”俏帝问道。  
下人们互相面面相觑，过了会儿才有人回话：“回陛下，小人问了一圈，并没有下人瞧见萌王爷，想来王爷应当是没有来的。”  
俏帝愣愣的点了点头，似乎夹杂着些许连他自己都未察觉的失望。  
那，到底是谁呢？俏帝努力的在心中拨开那人身上裹着的迷雾，心里的问号却越滚越大。  
疑问不停的挠着俏帝的心，他急于去寻找一个答案。  
他将太医、侍卫都问了个遍，可任谁都答不出个所以然。  
怎么会？  
俏帝不信，他不信昨晚只是一场梦。  
他硬是要下床去，太医见根本拦不住，只能无奈的摇着头搀扶着他缓缓的走到前厅。  
俏帝不信邪的四处搜寻着，终于让他在摆放牌位的桌角边发现了一串佛珠。  
佛珠？太眼熟了。  
这串佛珠可以说是他几乎每天都可以见到的，正是身边的小瓜子的佛珠。  
难道昨晚是小瓜子？  
俏帝虽然将信将疑，但也算是在心上留了个影子。  
————————————————  
班师回京  
小瓜子手上确实空了，俏帝也肯定了那串佛珠的主人，所以对小瓜子格外的关注。  
小瓜子的态度也变得一反常态，面对俏帝的眼神时常闪躲和回避。  
人，真的是经不起琢磨，俏帝越看越觉得小瓜子就是那天晚上之人，虽然他并没有直截开口询问，可是他心中渐渐也相信了这个答案。  
小瓜子的一举一动，在俏帝看来都是因着害羞。  
而，那个他看不真切的身影和形象也彻底变成了小瓜子。  
终于，在一个夜晚，小瓜子半推半就的俏帝发生了关系。  
从那之后，俏帝就彻底离不开小瓜子了，日日要他陪在左右，小瓜子也不推就。  
各种风言风语，在朝堂甚嚣尘上，人们都开始议论，俏帝为了一个太监，荒废朝政。反对派更是借机大做文章，唯恐闹得还不够大。  
俏帝对小瓜子的感情日渐浓厚，有他在身边相伴，就是有着说不出来的喜悦和快乐。  
俏帝对他的喜爱或许不单单是因为那个晚上，兴许是真的动了情。  
小瓜子软软糯糯的小脸，俏帝总是看不够，他喜欢看他被自己逗得耳朵都红了，喜欢看他害羞的低头，喜欢看他慌张不知所措的模样，可爱极了，欢喜极了。  
可他明白，自己必须去面对那些朝堂上的流言蜚语。  
传言的流动速度从来都是风驰云走，尤其是关于皇上的，没过几天，就传到了军中。  
萌王爷是在营帐里听到的，他当时在商量着作战的路线图，听到了这样的流言，气的举剑就将地图劈成了两半。  
营帐里的所有人都惊了，大气不敢出，他们从未见过这样的萌王爷，即便是作战失败的时候，也从来没见他发过这样大的火。  
真的是气急了，握剑的手还在止不住的颤抖。  
天黑了，乌云遮蔽了太阳，盖住了蓝天，压得人喘不过气。  
萌王爷疯了，他骑上军营中最快的一匹马，飞奔了出去，一句话也没留下。  
下雨了，雨水无情的拍打在脸上，大颗的雨滴啄的他眼睛都睁不开了。  
疼，脸上疼，手上疼，心里更疼。  
他的心在火上反复煎烤，灼烧的疼，迎面呼啸而来的冷风和冷雨，都浇不灭他心中的火苗。  
“砰”太极殿的门倏地被人用力的推开了，来人的脸阴沉的比外面的天色还要黑，头上身上噼里啪啦的滴着水，活像是个刚打捞起来的水鬼。  
俏帝和小瓜子正暧昧的在打闹，被这一幕愣在了原地。  
萌王爷每踩一步都在地上留下了深深的水渍，他的脚仿佛千斤重。  
萌王爷双眼藏着两团怒火却又透着彻骨的寒光，他没说一句话，只是来到两人面前，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拔出佩剑，剑首直指小瓜子的鼻尖。  
俏帝猝不及防的吓了一跳，立马跳起来，不可置信的望着萌王爷，他的眼中满是不解、慌张、害怕、还有央求。  
俏帝张了张嘴，只是发出了微弱的声音：“弟弟，弟弟，”不是恳求，只是低低的唤着萌王爷。  
萌王爷转头望向俏帝，眼底的怨恨流淌而出，要将俏帝淹没。  
自己为了你做了这许多，背叛了一直养育自己的摄政王，不顾生死的戍守边疆，为的是你能安稳的坐在这个龙椅上，却不是为了让你和他人享乐的。  
萌王爷忽然之间觉得自己所做的一切都不过是个笑话，眼睁睁的将他送给了别人，倒不如当初让他战死沙场。  
可笑，可笑至极。  
自己的一颗真心，自己的义无反顾，在他看来原来一文不值。  
如果这个错误是自己酿成的，那也应该由自己亲手解决。  
萌王爷手上的剑又忍不住向前伸了几寸，俏帝见状一把抓住了他握剑的手。  
俏帝深深的望着萌王爷，瞳孔中流露着惊恐和哀求。  
萌王爷不可置信的盯着俏帝：你居然为了他，这样求我！  
俏帝越是这样求他，他的心中越是愤怒，他转过头去死死瞪着小瓜子，眼里冲出万把利剑，要将小瓜子射穿。  
他的目光往下滑到了小瓜子的腰间，突然他看到了一抹刺眼的蓝，他的心仿佛突然被狠狠扼住，连呼吸都变得困难。  
他的喉头发苦，嘴里渐渐被血腥味包裹，他微微颤抖着嘴唇，却没有办法吐出一句话。  
萌王爷一个挥手，小瓜子腰间的香包霎时落地。  
萌王爷转头冷冷的望向俏帝，我的真心即便你不要，也由不得你肆意践踏。  
萌王爷手中的利剑被狠狠的甩在了地上，头也不回的转身离开了太极殿，挺拔的身姿洇进了墨染的暴雨中。  
他的心中只剩一团火，在原野上迅速蔓延，将一切烧的寸草不生。  
有人说，那场大雨中，萌王爷出了宫直奔向了摄政王的府邸；有人说，在摄政王府邸中见到，萌王爷给摄政王重重的跪下了；有人说，摄政王狠狠的揍了萌王爷一顿解气。大家口口相传，说的有鼻子有眼的，添油加醋的，究竟几分真几分假，没人知道。  
但，似乎摄政王和萌王爷之间的嫌隙解了，萌王爷又变成了那个对摄政王言听计从的心腹了。  
这一段段一句句，风言风语，断断续续的还是传进了俏帝的耳中。  
凉风透过窗户缝，直往他心里钻，他的心中有一块地方空了，只有冷风穿过。  
怅然若失，他不知道自己究竟做错了什么，可他却真实的感觉到自己做错了。  
————————————————  
俏帝十九年 三月二十 三更天  
今日是俏帝二十岁的生辰，过了二十岁，摄政王就会遵循约定，真正还政于俏帝。  
殿前广场上早已准备就绪，就等着今日的还政仪式。  
俏帝昨夜一宿没睡，眼底有一些泛青，可是精神却很好。  
他张开双臂，由着小瓜子小心翼翼的帮他套上一层又一层的华服。  
他等这一天，等的太久了。  
俏帝从出生起，就背上了皇帝的身份，没有人问过他愿不愿意，也没有在乎过他真正的意愿，他只是被要求着要勤政爱民，当一个受万民敬仰的好皇帝。  
可大家都忘了，他只是一个人，一个跟他的子民一样的人，只因为坐在这个位置上，就有太多的身不由己。  
他不止一次怀疑过，抱怨过，自己为什么要当这个皇帝，他也渴望能驰骋山野，肆意流浪，随心而活。  
他努力的说服自己，当皇帝手握权力，也挺好的，即便自己并不爱权力。  
再长大些，他渐渐的明白，只有掌握了权力，才能守护自己在乎的人，自己的心上人。  
终于，他也开始不得不学着面对朝堂上的人和事，步步心机，事事算计。  
那些烛火相伴的夜晚，他也曾经想过放弃，他是真的不爱当皇帝。  
命运就是这么无情，你永远都得不到你想要的东西。  
即便他做的并不好，可是他努力了。  
走到这一步，他别无选择，太多他要守护的人和事了。  
他不知为何忆起了萌，他的弟弟，那个曾经灿烂如春的少年。  
自从那场大雨后，萌就不再展露笑颜了，那个如沐春风般的笑容从他的脸上消失了。  
俏帝每每望见他那张铁青的脸，总忍不住蹙眉，心中更是没来由的泛起酸涩。  
他也是自己承诺过会一直守护的人。  
过了今天，会好的，一切，都会好起来的。


	6. 剑相对

俏帝十九年 三月二十 五更天  
小瓜子陪着俏帝来到殿前。  
殿下文武百官，齐整划一，声势浩大。  
他们一个个面上都露着喜色，可俏帝知道，这些人心思各异，各怀鬼胎。  
摄政王和萌王爷站在近处，摄政王的脸上带着一副皮笑肉不笑的模样，而他身后的萌王爷却始终铁青着脸。  
俏帝看在心中很不是滋味。  
天边刚刚泛起鱼肚白。  
一阵风袭来，好冷啊，俏帝冷不丁的打了个寒噤，心头突然惴惴不安起来。  
他所担心的事情，难道真的会发生吗？  
俏帝挺直了腰板，板着脸冷眼瞧着殿下众人，强撑着自己摆出一副帝王的威严。  
摄政王缓步来到他面前，端着那枚象征着国家权力的玉玺递到了他的面前。  
俏帝深吸了一口气，尽量隐藏着自己波涛般的心绪，伸出双手稳稳的接过。  
只是抓着玉玺的另一只手却并没有打算松开的意思。  
俏帝蹙眉，倏地望向摄政王，只见摄政王歪了一下嘴角，露出一个诡异的笑容。  
大事不好！  
俏帝心头一紧，转头朝宫门望去，大批的军队霎时涌入。  
他最害怕的事情，到底还是发生了！  
一切都发生的太快，还没等俏帝回过神来，他已经被挡在了十几个死侍的身后，在他身边的有小瓜子，而隔着刀刃，他望见萌王爷的背影，卓然而立，指挥着那众多的士兵们。  
俏帝才忆起，他只是在奏折上听闻朝中人夸耀萌行军本领，自己却从未亲眼瞧过萌治军，没想到第一次就是他带兵来反自己。  
摄政王手握玉玺，立于众人之前，激情盎然，义正言辞的讨伐着俏帝如何昏庸，配不上帝位，自己作为摄政王断不可眼睁睁的看着这样的人管理朝政。接着，又细数了萌王爷的种种功绩，总而言之，就是要拥立萌王爷成为皇帝。  
俏帝听入耳中，看在眼里，他想过摄政王会不肯放权，却没想到萌，居然会背叛他！  
萌王爷始终不敢对上俏帝的视线，他知道那个人现在肯定恨极了自己，可也是他把自己逼上了这条绝路的。  
殿下站着的文武百官，都被萌王爷的军队制服着，有的早就归于萌王爷的党派，满心期待这一天的到来，剩下如今倒是自身难保。  
俏帝早预计到有这一天的到来，所以安插了死侍守在身边，任凭谁都没办法靠近他。  
俏帝被保护着退进了殿内，摄政王和萌王爷也持剑步步紧逼。  
俏帝被逼至皇椅前，明明眼前有很多人，可他的眼中却只有逼迫着他的萌王爷，心上五味杂陈。  
他不知道，这把他坐了近二十年的椅子，今后会属于谁？  
他猜忌过太多人，怀疑过很多人，却唯独不敢想萌，他害怕，他害怕他们两人兵戎相见，他实在是不愿意与他变成如今这般你死我活的局面。  
你为什么要这样做？我们不能都好好的活着吗？  
殿外千军万马，任凭几个死侍也翻不了身，俏帝如今也不过是在苦苦支撑。  
可摄政王还是低估了俏帝，他对于这天的打算，远不止几个死侍这么简单。  
眼见摄政王和萌王爷身后跟着的士兵不多，俏帝遽然一个转身，按下了早就藏在龙椅边上的机关，殿门重重的关上，任凭门内门外一时半会儿都没有办法打开。  
殿中人被殿门关上的响声吸引了注意力，齐刷刷的回了头，就在这时，大殿中央一个巨大的铁笼从天而降，将几个叛军困在其中。  
摄政王万万没想到，在这眼看就要成功的关键时刻着了道，他又惧又怒，彤红的双眼要冒出火。  
萌王爷好似有感应似的，在铁笼降下的瞬间朝旁边一滚，没有被铁笼困住。  
萌王爷捡起身旁的佩剑，对上了死侍们的剑刃，萌王爷毕竟是个武艺不凡又通晓兵法的，即便被几个死侍包围着，居然还生生的坚持了一刻钟的时间。  
双拳难敌四手，萌王爷到底还是被打掉了佩剑，被几个人制服住了。  
“放开他”俏帝知道萌的心性，他就算是输，也要输的有尊严。  
萌王爷挺直了腰板，立于俏帝身前，直勾勾的望着他：“成王败寇，愿赌服输！”  
俏帝从身旁的侍卫手中接过一柄剑，直指向萌王爷。  
俏帝的眼中夹杂着太多情绪，他一时间不知如何自处，只能深深的吸了一口气，长的仿佛要将肺部撑开一般。  
“你，为什么要这么做？”俏帝到底还是问出了这句话。  
萌王爷的眼中没有迟疑，冷声道：“为什么难道你不知道吗？”  
俏帝愣了片刻，眉头微蹙：“什么？权力吗？我们可是亲兄弟啊，难道这么多年的情谊还比不上权力这种虚无的东西吗？”  
萌王爷低头苦涩的冷笑。  
小瓜子上前握紧了俏帝的手。  
萌王爷怒了，突然大声咆哮道：“别碰他。”  
俏帝一惊，松开了手，小瓜子更是被吓得后退了一步。  
萌王爷仰天大笑，瞪着俏帝喊道：“要不是这个家伙，我至于做到这个地步吗？”  
俏帝茫然了。  
萌王爷继续怒吼道：“你还知道我们的情谊吗？我以为你忘了呢？我替你做的，你当真都不知道吗？”  
俏帝的思绪开始翻涌。  
“你就为了这么个家伙，”萌王爷愤怒的颤抖着手指着小瓜子，“就无视了我对你的感情吗？对你来说，我究竟算什么？”  
一把利箭，不偏不倚的射向了俏帝的心房。  
萌王爷咬着牙关，恨恨的说道：“我就不该替你隐瞒，那晚的事情，你当真忘了吗？”  
这句话要了俏帝的命，俏帝心上的防线彻底决堤了，汹涌的潮水滚滚的流淌着，将他淹没，他快要被溺死了。  
既然开了头，萌王爷索性一次性都吐出来了：“我原打算一辈子都不说的，索性就当是一场美梦好了，可是，你到底是辜负了我的真心。”、  
他想问个明白，可是他一句话都说不出口。  
俏帝的嘴唇颤抖着，牙齿哆嗦着，眉头颤动着，整张脸都在发抖，最后连脑子都由不得自己控制。  
那个身着青衫的小巧的男孩站在青杏树前，圆滚滚的小手捡起滚落在地上的青杏，只见他笑盈盈的转过头来，兴奋的将握着青杏小手高举头顶挥舞着，对我开口叫道。  
趴在桌案前睡着了，迷迷糊糊睡眼惺忪的睁开眼，灼灼的烛光里，那个身着青衫的男孩坐在身侧，握着毛笔认认真真的在纸上帮忙誊写自己被太傅罚抄的文字，微微笑着转过头来轻声对我开口念道。  
青衫少年，兴奋的掏出一个小瓷瓶，递到我鼻尖，小心翼翼的给我闻，那是他新为我研制的香味，伴随着沁人心脾的香气，他站在我身前，一脸等着我表扬的模样，眨巴着眼睛抿嘴笑着对我开口说道。  
月光下，挺拔的少年在骀荡着花香的御花园中，潇洒的舞剑，身法行云流水，掀起了满园的花海，见到了缓步走来的我，停下了动作，汗水顺着他柔软的脸颊滑落，咧着嘴朝我笑着开口喊道。  
朝堂上，渊渟岳峙的替我力排众议，即便众口铄金，他仍旧不卑不亢，待其他人散去，他才终于展露了笑颜，吐尽了浊气，柔声对我开口唤道。  
身着戎装，满身尘埃，一脸疲态，不急不缓的将军中情形说与我听，那些危险和困难统统被他隐去，提到的只有胜利和趣事，故作轻松的微笑着对我开口讲道。  
过往的点点滴滴，奔腾着涌上心头，一幅幅画面从眼前闪过，层峦叠嶂，终于汇成了同样的一个身影，那个男子从来都爱对着自己笑，用同一个轻松的口气说出同一个称呼：“哥哥”  
无数声“哥哥”在耳边回荡，俏帝霎时间如耳鸣一般，直到所有的声音停在了一个终点。  
月光零星，凉风习习的夜晚，那个趴在自己身前的人，轻轻的呢喃了一声“哥哥”。  
俏帝倏地睁开了双眼，是了，是他了，他终于看清了，那个晚上的人就是萌，笼罩在他脸上的迷雾瞬间消失了。  
俏帝站不住了，他猛烈的晃动着身子，将剑杵在地上才勉强的撑着自己站着，他的双眼早已沁出了泪，大颗的泪珠挂在他纤长的睫毛上，遮蔽了他的视线，蒙住了他的双眼。  
眼泪顺着他皎洁的脸庞，一滴一滴打在地上。  
周围的一片狼藉，他瞬间不知道该如何自处，眼前的这个男子，从幼年时期就陪着自己，经历了自己的所有，一直不离不弃。  
可是，如今他变得这样憔悴而陌生，一切都是因为自己。  
在俏帝还是幼年，萌还是小小只不记事的那时候，纯太后抱着怀里的萌，小心翼翼的将他哄睡着了，转过头来对俏说过：“俏啊，你是哥哥，你要记得一直保护弟弟，你知道吗？”  
俏帝虽然还懵懵懂懂，但还是频频点着他糯糯的小头颅，郑重其事的应道：“恩，俏是哥哥，会永远保护萌弟弟的。”  
是了，萌是自己承诺过会保护一辈子的弟弟。  
大殿外传来一阵一阵有节奏的撞门声，死侍们焦急的望着俏帝，可是俏帝此时的状态显然是根本管不上外面发生的状况了。  
小瓜子只能上前小心翼翼在俏帝的耳边轻声唤他。  
可是俏帝仿佛中了邪一般，眼中无神，根本没有理会他。  
小瓜子和死侍们面面相觑，无奈的朝众人摇了摇头，所有人的心都揪起来了，所有人的目光齐齐的望向俏帝，这么焦急的时刻，俏帝可不能出事啊！   
  



	7. 心安处

第一结局：  
俏帝十九年 三月二十 卯时  
太阳已经冉冉升起，照着天边通红，晨曦破晓，报时的鸡也已经昂着头开始打鸣了，老百姓们迎着晨光开始了一天的生活。  
随着大殿的门被撞开，俏帝二十岁生辰这天的第一缕阳光才终于照在了他的身上。  
大队人马纷至沓来，将殿内围了个水泄不通。  
这世上太多的事，根本没有给人喘息的时间，任谁能逃不开，即使再艰难，都只能去做抉择。  
士兵将俏帝他们团团围住。  
俏帝突然笑了起来，伴着满脸的泪痕，狂笑不止，整个人瘫坐在了地上。  
大局已定，再多的挣扎不过只是徒劳。  
俏帝被人押解着回到了俏香宫。  
萌王爷一直盯着他的身影，眼中流露出了许久未见的怜惜，可那份情绪在他的眼里没有停留多久，就消失在了乌泱泱的人堆里。  
三天后，俏香宫的宫门才被打开。  
这里曾经荡漾着宫中最欢乐的笑声，弥漫着沁人心脾的香气，充斥着惟适之安的温暖。  
如今却昏暗的不见天日，遍布潮湿和寒冷，才几日不见，那个清朗明快的少年，已经换了一副憔悴的面庞，下巴上冒出了一簇簇的胡茬，眼底是掩不住的青色，苍白的面色，原本就消瘦的脸颊如今已经凹陷。身上宽大的袍子衬得他的身板格外的薄。  
萌王爷依靠在门边，望着如今风僝雨僽的俏帝，心里爬上了一些说不清的爱怜，可是一想到他之前对自己做过的种种，又忍不住恨得牙痒痒。  
两种复杂的情绪在他的心中交织着，逼迫着他退无可退。  
萌王爷大步流星的走到俏帝的身前，即便疲累在他的眼上蒙上了一层釉，可当他瞪着圆滚滚的一双桃花眼抬头望向萌王爷的时候，萌王爷迟疑了片刻，说他不为所动，那是假的。  
可他心里的恨太浓了，冲昏了他的头脑，他知道自己必须这么做，一切也都是因为对俏帝的爱。  
萌王爷一把将俏帝拉了起来，拽着他的胳膊就往外走。  
俏帝被萌王爷跌跌撞撞的带出了宫殿，煜熠的光线洒在俏帝的脸上，突然的白昼晃得他睁不开眼睛，让他整个人都处在一片茫茫然之中。  
直到他的视线逐渐恢复，呈现在他眼前的居然是一个断头台，而被压在闸刀下的那个人他清清楚楚的看到正是小瓜子。  
俏帝那原本无神的双眸突然被唤醒，他拼命瞪大了双眼反复确认。  
小瓜子双手被反绑着，头颅被扣在锁喉台里，他拼死的喊叫着，扭动着身体妄图挣脱开。  
俏帝奋力的想要冲上前去，奈何自己被萌王爷死死的拽着，由不得他抽身。  
他惊慌失措，他无计可施，他孤立无缘。  
他回过头来望向萌，他死命的拽着萌的衣袖，他的嘴唇因为太久没有喝水早已泛白起皮，他的喉咙发出喑哑的仿佛拉锯子般的声音：“弟弟，求你了，不要！”  
萌王爷并没有理会他，只是歪了歪嘴角露出阴骘的笑容。  
“求你了！”俏帝痛苦而绝望的祈求着萌王爷。  
俏帝瘫软了双腿要给萌王爷跪下来，却被萌王爷一把拽了起来，他蹙眉沉声怒斥道：“我不许你为了他跪我！”  
俏帝拼命的拉扯着萌的衣袖，苍白的脸上深邃的双眼在小瓜子和萌王爷之间来回的摆动。  
俏帝急的额头已经渗出了一层汗，他用干哑的嗓音哀求道：“我知道是我对不起你，是我太笨，才会酿成今天的局面。你要皇位你拿去，你要什么我都可以给你。只是，小瓜子他是无辜的，你要打要骂，要杀要剐，都冲我来，你放过他好嘛？”  
萌王爷倏地回过头来对上俏帝的视线，面露凶光很恨的看着他，他伸出手一把扣住了俏帝的下颌，满腔愤怒的说道：“你到了现在还要替他求情，可你越是如此，我就越是留不得他。”  
萌王爷双手扳着俏帝的头，迫使他正对上要被行刑的小瓜子，在他耳边低语道：“我就是要你看着他死在你面前。”  
“行刑！”萌王爷一声令下。  
“不要啊！”俏帝的话音还回荡在空中，小瓜子的头颅已经滚到了地上。  
“啊！”俏帝痛苦的呐喊着，仿佛要将自己的整个灵魂都喊出来，这声呐喊长唳而凄凉，传遍了皇宫的每个角落，而发出这声呐喊的那个人也终于沉沉的睡了过去。  
俏帝走在一条没有一点光亮道路上，他不知道终点在哪里，也不知道自己要去哪里，突然在道路的前方一个熟悉的人影出现在眼前，那是小瓜子，洁白而美好的他，一如他们初见时的模样。  
小瓜子伸出手，等着被俏帝牵着，就如同他们曾经一样。  
俏帝欣喜的朝前奔去，可是他的身后却突然响起一声“哥哥”，他习惯性的回头望去，那是萌王爷的身影，挺拔而有力。  
俏帝望着萌王爷心中泛起些许愧疚和不忍，他停住了脚步，他立在两个人的中间，无助的张望着两人，他从未像如今这样纠结和难捱，他恨不能将自己劈成两半，也许他只能将自己劈成两半了。  
萌王爷成了萌帝，俏帝成了俏王爷。  
萌帝初登大位，有太多的事情等着他去解决，他忙得焦头烂额，连饭都顾不上吃，幸好他的威严朝中众人早已知晓，官员们都不敢有过多的微辞。  
朝堂上他是那个喜怒不形于色的帝王。只有每天探望俏王爷的时候，他才会显露出他温柔的一面。  
俏王爷微闭着双眼，白皙的脸庞还是那么迷人，他的瘦弱的身子随着他的呼吸微微的起伏着。  
这样安静的俏让他有些不适应了，萌帝后悔过，自己做的太极端了，如果当时的自己可以不被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，也许俏现在还可以活泼的蹦跶在他的眼前。  
不过如今可以这样静静的守着俏，也让他觉得满足。  
若是可以再选一次，他也不知道会不会重蹈覆辙，毕竟人都是矛盾的。  
萌帝始终相信，俏他只是太累了，所以才会睡这么久，总有一天，他会醒来的，他等得起。  
俏帝是在一个月后才终于睁开双眼的，只是他却并没有醒过来。  
俏王爷失忆了，他忘了，他将小瓜子彻底忘了，他将之前的纷扰统统忘了。他的心智和记忆都停留在了小的时候，他睁开眼之后谁都不认识，只是咋咋呼呼的唤着萌的名字。  
萌听了这个好消息，下了朝连朝服都来不及换，就马不停蹄的就往俏香宫赶去，一袭艳黄色的身影飘在宫里，还没得宫人们行礼，就从眼前飘走了。  
当萌帝刚一出现在俏香宫的宫门口时，他可给眼前所见惊着了，那一瞬间他也恍惚了。  
下人们一窝蜂的围在院子里的青杏树下，一个个焦急的伸长了胳膊抬头望树。  
树上的人影他再熟悉不过了，虽然瘦的让人心疼。一阵风刮来，树上人的青衫被吹得飘起来，他仿佛是一只展翅欲飞的青鸟，  
萌帝小心翼翼的靠近，下人们只顾着替树上的俏王爷担心，没人注意到身后的萌帝。  
只有树上之人瞥见了萌，一瞬间展露了笑颜，他眨巴着的眼中再一次有了星光，那层罩在他眼前的雾霾彻底散去了，如花般的笑容终于再一次出现在了他的脸上。  
只有看到了他的笑容，春天才算真的来了。  
还没等萌帝欣喜完，俏真的好似一只青鸟一般，张开了双臂朝萌飞了过来。  
萌来不及多想，赶紧三步并作两步的冲上去一把将俏拥进怀里。  
两个人又双双栽倒在了地上，俏的双手死命的扣着萌的脖颈。  
萌轻轻的拍了拍俏的后背，轻声的哄道：“好了，有我在呢，不要怕，起来了。”  
俏趴在萌的身上，将脸深深的埋在萌的肩头，扭动着身体撒娇道：“不嘛，就不！”  
萌拿他没办法，梗着脖子任由他抱着。  
直到过了片刻，俏才心不甘情不愿的爬了起来。  
萌这才能站起身来，他替俏掸去身上的灰尘。  
萌帝假装生气的盯着俏，小声的训斥道：“你看看你都多大了，怎么还这么胡闹啊？”  
俏可不听他的，手上拿了一个青杏在自己的衣衫上蹭了蹭，就递给了萌，萌接过果子，一旁的宫人还来不及阻拦，萌就啃了下去。  
俏自己也拿了一个青杏咬了起来，下人们很识相的退了出去。  
俏一边吃着一边用另一只手刮了刮萌的鼻子，笑嘻嘻的说道：“因为我知道，无论如何都有你会保护我啊！”  
是了，这次换我来保护你了。  
萌追着俏满院子的跑着、闹着，尽情的撒欢，俏香宫终于又荡漾起了绵延的笑声。  
萌突然很想感谢老天将他的俏还给了他。  
两个人仿佛都回到了年少时，时间似乎不曾带走什么，他们还是那个不谙世事的少年人，他们还要在一起很久很久，他们还有一辈子的时间可以好好的陪在彼此的身边。  



	8. 忆漫长

第二结局：  
俏帝十九年 三月二十 卯时  
太阳已经冉冉升起，照着天边通红，晨曦破晓，报时的鸡也已经昂着头开始打鸣了，老百姓们迎着晨光开始了一天的生活。  
随着大殿的门被撞开，俏帝二十岁生辰这天的第一缕阳光才终于洒在了他的身上。  
大队人马纷至沓来，将殿内围了个水泄不通。  
这世上太多的事，根本没有给人喘息的时间，任谁能逃不开，即使再艰难，都只能去做抉择。  
随着士兵们的闯入，笼中的摄政王仰天大笑，他终于要如愿了，他等这一天等的太久了。  
然而那些士兵们的兵戈却对准了被关在笼中的叛军。  
摄政王瞬间傻了眼，不可思议的望向萌王爷，萌王爷只是叹气的摇摇头，成王败寇，功败垂成，到底还是功亏一篑。  
俏帝远比大家想象的要更会玩弄权势，他怎么可能猜不到，摄政王和萌王爷的阴谋呢，一切都不过是他演的一场戏罢了。  
在那一霎那，俏帝确实起了动摇的念想，可是援军比他想象的还要来得早，到底是没有给他转圜的余地。  
萌王爷和一干人等一并被押解去了天牢。  
俏帝伸出的手最终还是放下了，一个误会酿成了一场祸事演变成了一道谁都跨不过的深渊，将他们分割在了两端。  
俏帝一改之前软弱无能的形象，在朝中展露了自己真实的能力，没人想得到他转眼就成了一个满是威严的君王，将这场反叛处理的干净利落，一时间朝中再不敢有更多的微辞。  
俏帝的二十岁，他真的长成了一个可以独当一面的帝王。  
地牢里的日子并不好过，阴暗潮湿的隔间，饭菜都是馊的，睡的草垛早已经烂了，还有老鼠和蟑螂等出没。  
在这里关押的都是重犯，每个人都知道自己活不长，只是盼着能早死早投胎。  
五日之后，俏帝出现在了地牢里。  
萌王爷到这里之后没有说过一句话，他总是沉默的抬头望着西面墙部顶端的那个小窗，今天真是好运气，那里居然停了两只青鸟。  
伴随着金属摩擦声，萌王爷的牢房门被打开了。  
俏帝只身一人入内，才几日没见，萌就仿佛老了好几岁，下巴冒出了胡茬，本就黝黑的皮肤更是染上了一层洗不净的釉，在整个人更是瘦了一大圈，俏帝望在眼里很不是滋味，怜惜从他的眼底流出。  
即便萌王爷身上满是憔悴，可他的神情却格外的淡然，完全不像是一个在天牢里的罪人的模样。  
俏帝忍不住伸出手想要去好好的抚慰他，可萌王爷却礼貌的退后了几步，避开了俏帝。  
俏帝的手愣愣的停在半空中，心里泛起了说不出的苦涩。  
萌王爷颔首，露出了一副儒雅的姿态，开口道：“我一个将死的罪人，不劳陛下来看望。”  
俏帝收回了手，双手背在身后，叹了口气，道：“我没开口，谁敢要你的命？”  
萌王爷抿了抿嘴，微笑道：“哦？是吗？我这样妄图反叛的罪人，除了一死，还有什么别的处置吗？我们聪明的伟大的陛下。”  
俏帝听不得他说这样的话，他非要跟自己这样生分，他难受。  
俏帝沉声说道：“还有很多别的可能，我知道你一直治军有方，不如继续留在身边帮衬我，如何？”  
萌王爷冷笑了一声，抬头问道：“留在你身边？那你要如何去面对悠悠众口？”  
俏帝往前走了几步，尽量向萌靠近，摇着头道歉道：“对不起，是我的错，是我太笨了，是我辜负了你，千错万错都是我的错！你能原谅我吗？我是皇帝，也是你的哥哥，我曾经许诺过要永远保护你！只要我愿意，你还是王爷，我们还能像从前一样的。”  
萌王爷磨了磨牙齿，狠下心来问道：“那，小瓜子呢？”  
这个名字，还是被提出来了。  
俏帝张了张嘴，喉咙动了动，却说不出口一句话。  
“你该知道我这么做是为了什么，很多问题就在那里，逃不开的。”萌王爷冷声道。  
他们错过了太多，他们做错了太多，其实他们都知道，回不去了！  
静谧的牢房里，只有冷风穿过窄窄的窗口留下的呼啸声。  
俏帝深深的盯着萌，他的脸庞，他的身形，他的一切，俏帝都想要用眼睛好好的记录下来。  
俏帝的心里翻涌着潮水般的不舍和无奈，他想要上前去好好抱一抱这个人，可是他不能。  
终于，俏帝长长的吐了一口，带着万般的不情愿开了口：“你走吧！”  
“什么？”萌突然抬眼对上了俏帝的双眼。  
此刻他一定看到了俏帝眼里的深情，他一直以为这样的眼神只会出现在自己的眼中。  
萌心底最柔软的地方被人轻轻的碰了一下，这一瞬，说他不动容，那是假的。  
俏帝也知道，萌的骄傲，他其实比任何人都懂。  
俏帝即便再不愿意，也只能忍着泪水，沉声说道：“马和干粮，还有一些盘缠，干净的衣服，都给你准备好了，你出了西直门，就可以见着了，还有一个通关文牒，方便你出城。”俏帝低头叹了口，缓了缓 ，继续开口，“去吧，去找一个山清水秀的地方生活吧，去做你一直想做的江湖侠士吧。”说完后，俏帝转过身，背对着萌，他已经不知道如何面对他了。  
突然之间，萌后悔了，他后悔自己从来未曾对俏帝提起过自己的心思，他后悔自己隐瞒了那晚的事，他后悔没有尝试跟俏帝化解两个人之间的误会，他后悔自己答应了摄政王的提议参与了叛变，他后悔的太多，太多了，他伸出手，忍不住朝俏帝的身影靠了靠。可是，现在后悔，已经太迟了。  
萌双膝跪地，对俏帝重重的叩头，大声念道：“多谢陛下成全。”  
俏帝向身后的萌摆了摆手，萌依依不舍的走了。  
俏帝不舍得见他离开的背影，更不舍得让他看到自己满脸的泪痕，他要是见到了怕是不舍得走了。  
俏帝抬头望向了之前萌瞧着的那个窗口，如今只剩一只青鸟在叽叽喳喳的叫唤，那叫声听来不知为何格外的凄凉。  
早春的寒意总是格外的重，虽然太阳已经升起了，可整个天还是被照在雾蒙蒙的青色里。  
小瓜子起来的时候，却不见俏帝的踪影，朦胧中他似乎看到一个人影，坐在俏香宫面对院子的廊前，痴痴的望着院子里的那棵青杏树。  
青杏树下散落着许多青杏，有些已经烂了，孤零零的翻滚着，无人问津。  
他的眼前不知为何浮现出了一个人影，站在树前，从小不点长成了一个男子汉。  
其实，俏帝一点都不喜欢吃青杏，酸得很。  
小瓜子悄无声息的来到了俏帝身边，他伸出手轻柔的在俏帝脸上摩挲着，直到一颗豆大的液体滴落在了他的手背上。  
庙堂之高，江湖之远。  
曾经许诺过要永远保护的人，最终还是自己先放了手。  
屋里一个小太监蹑手蹑脚的进来，冲小瓜子使了一个眼色，小瓜子会意的点了点头，低下头轻声的唤了一声：“陛下。”  
俏帝拿开小瓜子的手，吸了吸鼻子，皱了一下眉头，叹了一口气，收拾了心情。整个人又重新戴上了面具，转过身去一脸严肃的说道：“上朝！”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本我确实想过一个“三人行”的结局，但最终还是选择尊重原作者对于萌这个角色的设定。


End file.
